Forbidden Archives of Adalek
"The archives aren't forbidden anymore" -Naf-Le before being executed 3 years after the Purge of Magic Act was put into place, Adalek created a warehouse made of pure steel and heavily fortified iron bars inside the steel. It is not known what the exact contents inside the archives are, and the only keepers of this answer are Adalek and Natado. All that is known is that all the magical items on Mion-V are housed here, as well as Wraith Hemdal's autobiography in its original writing. The outside has no decorations or posters, only a 50 ft. tall fence and many layers of barbed wire. Guards patrol this building every hour of every day, and only switch the guardsmen every 3 months. However, even though the outside is bleak and gloomy, the insides are said to be decorated in the exact opposite way. Rumors say that the walls are covered in gold leaves and paintings of Adalek being depicted as a god hang from every wall. It is also believed that not a speck of dust is found on the inside, and the warehouse remains well-lit with ventilation and air conditioning. These rumors were possibly created to soothe the minds of people who have had their sentient items taken from them, so the owners can believe they're happy. In 405 A.A., the Forbidden Archives of Adalek was broken into by three people posing as guardsmen. The plan was kept secret, so nobody knows how exactly it was carried out, but the identities of two of the three infiltrators were publicized. Naf-Le was the first to be revealed. During the break in, Naf-Le willingly sacrificed himself to pose as a decoy so the others could escape. He was publicly executed two days later with his last words being "The archives aren't forbidden anymore". 4 months after the break in, the second identity was revealed. Her name was Kosan. She was a Ysoki operative with a long standing military profile. After having to kill her childhood friend in one of Adalek's internment camps, Kosan grew resentment towards Adalek, and his council. Using her military profile, she managed to get a leading position during a guard cycle over the archives and also convinced her higher ups to allow Naf-Le, and Natado to join her. However, once Kosan's identity was revealed, she too was publicly executed with no opportunity for last words. The final identity of the infiltrators was never discovered. The only thing known about him is that he is a male vesk soldier. Aside from that, nothing else is confirmed to be true. The name Natado comes from the Old Vesk language before they became integrated into society; with Nata- meaning "mystery", and -do meaning "person". It is also rumored that Natado owns the only remaining copy of Wraith's autobiography, since it was announced that all other copies inside the archives were destroyed, and it is also said that the copy Natado owns is the original one Wraith wrote himself. Category:Adalek Tosiam Category:All